


Playing Cowboys

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Mary didn't die, Cowboys, Cute, Cute Dean, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "au where mary didn't die and my bbs grow up "normal" Dean is a huge dork who plays cowboys with his brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first SPN fic. I'm a little nervous about it because I've only seen the first couple seasons... (I mean I know about it from tumblr too sooooo...)

Dean Winchester was no sissy. His mom had let him take karate classes since third grade- he had an orange belt now. He could easily beat up anyone who made fun of him or his little brother, Sammy.

As much as Dean liked being a middle schooler, he hated being away from his brother. Sammy had skipped second grade because his lessons were too easy for him, and though Dean was secretly very proud, he worried that being the youngest in his class might make Sammy a target. In the past, he’d been pushed around a little for being a “nerd,” but Dean had been able to put a stop to it. Now that he was in a different building, he couldn’t care for Sammy like he used to.

Today, just like every day, Dean came home and immediately asked Sammy, “How was school?”

“Dean!” Sammy called from the living room. He had on a cowboy hat and a bandana and his legs straddled a toy horse. “Come play cowboys with me! You’re the bandit and I’m chasing you!”

Dean took the black mask and horse he was handed. “Don’t sheriffs usually chase the bandits? Cowboys chase Indians.”

“Yeah, but that perpetuates a negative racial stereotype,” replied Sammy, his words molded carefully by his eight-year-old mouth. “Plus, you’re a bandit that stole from the cowboys’ camp. I’m not gonna wait around for the sheriff to come around, am I?”

Dean laughed. “You’re too smart for me sometimes, Sammy.”

The boy frowned. “The other boys say I’m too smart, too. But they’re not nice like you.”

Dean immediately stood straighter, his eyes fixed intently on his brother. “What other boys? Do I need to talk to them?”

“No, Dean, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Sammy wrapped his arms around his brother. At this point the boy’s face just barely reached to Dean’s chest; neither of them would expect that a series of growth spurts that would make Sammy awkwardly tall by seventh grade. He smiled up at Dean. “You know what’s funny? You’re a too-good brother just like I’m too smart!”

Dean smirked. “Would a good brother steal a cowboy’s stuff?”

Before Sammy say anything, Dean raced off, looking back to make sure the boy caught on. He did, darting after Dean and shouting “Come back here, you yellow-bellied bandit!” in a clumsy Western accent. Dean made sure to keep his pace slow enough that he didn’t outstrip Sammy by too much. Finally, when he could see him tuckering out, Dean slowed to a pace where Sammy could catch him. They fell in a heap on the floor of the hallway, laughing. 

“If you boys are done being cowboys, I have a snack for you,” their mother called from the kitchen. 

“Yay! Snack!” Sammy cried. Dean helped him up and followed him to where their mother was waiting with large, homemade Rice Krispie squares. 

If any of the boys at school found out that he played stupid cowboy games with his brother, he’d beat them up, for sure. But, though he would never admit it to anyone, it was probably the best part of his day.


End file.
